A device and method for recording an optical record carrier are known from U.S. Pat. No. 6,151,281. The record carrier has a pre-track pattern constituted by a guide groove, usually called pregroove, for indicating the position of tracks in which the information is to be recorded. The information is encoded according to a predefined recording format (for example DVD, Digital Versatile Disc) and represented by recording optically readable marks. The pregroove is meandering by a periodic excursion of the track in a transverse direction (further denoted as wobble). The wobble may be varied in period according to additional information such as addresses. A recording device is provided with a head for generating a beam of radiation for scanning the track and writing the marks. At first use a blank record carrier is provided with a predefined amount of control data to indicate the status of the record carrier. Further some data may be recorded in the recording area, for example file system information. Initializing the record carrier as indicated is usually called formatting.
When the record carrier is to be read in a playback device designed for prerecorded discs, such a playback device will, according to the predefined recording format, expect a fully recorded disc, in particular not containing blank areas. Such blank, unrecorded areas are usually called ‘ice’, because a playback device that cannot detect the pregroove will loose control when trying to read an ‘iced’ area. In the US document a method of formatting the record carrier is described, in which a contiguously written area is created starting from the beginning of the recording area, usually called de-icing.
Currently recordable multilayer record carriers are being developed. On a multilayer record carrier each layer has its own annular data zone, while the annular data zones together may constitute a single logical data storage space. For example on a dual layer record carrier, on the first layer the annular data zone starts with the lead-in zone, and is terminated by a middle control zone. The second layer then starts with a middle control zone, and is terminated by the lead-out control zone.
However, de-icing record carriers according to the above US document takes a considerable amount of time, which is annoying to the user who starts using the record carrier. The document does not provide a method of de-icing for multilayer record carriers.